Makoto Kibune
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Shinigami | płeć = Mężczyzna | przynależność = | poprzednia przynależność = Gotei 13, Onmitsukidō, Soul Society, Shūsuke Amagai, rodzina Kasumiōji | poprzedni zawód = Żołnierz trzeciej rangi 3. Oddziału Członek grupy patrolowej | poprzedni zespół = Plik:3.png 3. Oddział Plik:SecretMobileCorpsMini.png Onmitsukidō | poprzedni partner = Izuru Kira, Gyōkaku Kumoi, Shūsuke Amagai | bazy operacyjne = 3. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society | edukacja = Akademia Shinō | shikai = Reppū | bankai = Brak | debiut w anime = Odcinek 168 | japoński głos = Hikaru Midorikawa | angielski głos = Christopher Smith }} , czasami błędnie romanizowany jako Makoto Kifune. Postać występująca wyłącznie w anime, żołnierz trzeciej rangi w 3. Oddziale. Wygląd Ogólny wygląd Makoto przypomina Szayelaporro Granza, a także żołnierza szóstej rangi 13. Oddziału Hidetomo Kajōmaru. Kibune ma brązowo-czerwone włosy, zaczesane do tyłu, z pojedynczym kosmykiem wystającym z grzywki. Ma żółte oczy i nosi okulary z fioletowymi oprawkami. Pod standardowy mundur Shinigami ubiera jasno fioletowy pulower. Osobowość Kiedy był jeszcze w Akademii Shinigami, trzymał wszystkich wokół siebie z daleka. W celu osiągnięcia swoich celów, był gotów zaatakować każdego, kto mu się przeciwstawił. Dając wrażenie, że jest wyrozumiały i przyjacielski dla swoich podwładnych, w rzeczywistości jest nietolerancyjny w razie pomyłki, nazywając tych, którzy wchodzą mu w walkę, "śmieciami". Historia thumb|left|190px|Kibune w czasie nauki w Akademii Shinō Kibune jako student Akademii miał najlepsze oceny w klasie, jednak żaden z oddziałów nie chciał go przyjąć, bo nie umiał uwolnić swojego Zanpakutō. Długo trenował zanim udało mu się osiągnąć Shikai. Przyjęto go do jednego z oddziałów Gotei 13. Jednak szybko został z niego wyrzucony, bo jego styl walki był zbyt niebezpieczny dla walczących wspólnie z nim Shinigamich. Przydzielono go do oddziału ekspedycyjnego. Sfrustrowany tym, że nikt nie potrafił docenić jego umiejętności, postanowił stać się potężniejszy i udowodnić swoją wartość. Wszedł w posiadanie Bakkōtō, prawdopodobnie za sprawą znajomości z Shūsuke Amagaiem, co pozwoliło mu stać się o wiele potężniejszym, i co za tym idzie, awansować w hierarchii oddziału ekspedycyjnego na stanowisko oficerskie.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 184 Fabuła Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Kibune walczy z Kirą w podziemnej sali straceń Kiedy Shūsuke Amagai obejmuje stanowisko kapitana 3. Oddziału, mianuje swoim żołnierzem trzeciej rangi Kibune, z którym służył w poprzedniej jednostce.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 168 Shūsuke, w celu zintegrowania członków oddziału pod nowym dowództwem i zbudowania zaufania, wymyśla dla podwładnych dziwne zadania, jak łapanie kota czy pomoc w remoncie, ale Kibune upewnia niższych oficerów, że kapitan na pewno wie, co robi. Następnie prowadzi ćwiczenia, zdobywając uznanie kapitana i reszty oddziału. Zbliża się do kolegów, kosztem wicekapitana Izuru Kiry, który zaczyna tracić autorytet wśród podwładnych. Makoto i Izuru otrzymują nagłą wiadomość i ruszają, by sprawdzić, co dzieje się w starych ruinach. Zastają tutaj jednego z podwładnych i wraz z nim zostają uwięzieni w podziemiach, a dokładniej w dawnym miejscu egzekucji. Kira okazuje zaskoczenie i wahanie na widok klatek z Hollowami. Z kolei Makoto atakuje Hollowy i nie ma zamiaru oszczędzić też rannego oficera, oświadczając, że skoro jest słaby, to zasługuje na śmierć. Kira go powstrzymuje i zaczynają walczyć.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 172 Przerywa im pojawienie się wsparcia w osobie kapitana i członków 5. Oddziału. Kifune jest widziany przez Kirę, gdy wchodzi do rezydencji Kasumiōji,Anime Bleach; Odcinek 178 ale żołnierz trzeciej rangi zaprzecza takiej możliwości, gdy jest o to pytany następnego dnia. Dalszą rozmowę przerywa ogłoszenie alarmu, spowodowanego pojawieniem się w Seireitei grupy Menosów. Kira powstrzymuje Shinigamich z 3. Oddziału, polecając im zaczekać na wyraźne rozkazy kapitana Amagaia. Jednak Kifune podważa polecenie wicekapitana i wychodzi, prowadząc grupę na poszukiwanie Hollowów. W międzyczasie Shinigami z różnych oddziałów, zamiast współpracować, wchodzą sobie w drogę. Do grupy, którą prowadzi Makoto, dociera Kira, w dalszym ciągu nie przekonany do podejmowania samodzielnych zadań. Kibune, stwierdzając, że wicekapitan działa na szkodę oddziału, ma zamiar z nim walczyć, ale przerywa im kapitan Amagai. Poucza on Kifune, ze dowódcą w razie nieobecności kapitana jest Kira i jego rozkazy mają wykonywać. Po chwili pojawiają się Menosy, ale dzięki instrukcjom kapitana i działaniom 3. Oddziału zostają szybko pokonane. Po zakończeniu walk Kira z ukrycia obserwuje, jak żołnierz trzeciej rangi wypuszcza Piekielnego Motyla z wiadomością o nieznanej treści.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 179 thumb|right|190px|Kibune informuje Rurichiyo, że pozbędzie się Ichigo Po pojawieniu się na ślubie Shū Kannogi i Rurichiyo Kasumiōji oraz przerwaniu uroczystości przez Ichigo Kurosakiego, Makoto pojawia się przed uwięzioną, prawdziwą Rurichiyo Kasumiōji. Mówi jej, że pozbędzie się Kurosakiego. Gdy wychodzi, jest widziany przez Sugamę, jednego z Shinigamich z 3. Oddziału.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 182 Makoto wymyka się z imprezy, łatwo przekonując innych, że jest już dostatecznie wstawiony. Następnie bez trudu zabija Sugamę, który był świadkiem, jak żołnierz trzeciej rangi opuszczał posiadłość rodziny Kasumiōji. Zachowanie Kibune wywołuje podejrzenia u Kiry i Amagaia. Orientują się, że Sugama nie wrócił do koszar po przyjęciu, na którym miał się pojawić, wcześniej rozmawiając z Makoto. Kapitan wydaje Izuru polecenie odnalezienia Makoto. Kibune ponownie odwiedza Rurichiyo Kasumiōji, ale zostaje zlokalizowany przez Kirę.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 183 thumb|left|190px|Makoto Kibune pokonany przez Izuru Kirę Dwaj Shinigami zaczynają ze sobą walczyć, a wicekapitan używa zdolności Wabisuke, aby podwoić wagę Reppū Kibune. Ten z kolei korzysta z Bakkōtō, dzięki któremu kontroluje swój Zanpakutō, atakując Kirę na odległość za pomocą Reppū. Udaje mu się powalić przeciwnika i przygotowuje się do zadania ostatecznego ciosu, ale Izuru jest jeszcze w stanie osłaniać się przed jego atakami.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 184 Kira chce poznać powód, dla którego Kibune wstąpił do 3. Oddziału oraz co ma zamiar dalej zrobić, skoro wszyscy poznali jego prawdziwą naturę. Ten odpowiada, że będzie mógł pokazać swoją siłę Gotei 13, gdy wspólnie z rodziną Kasumiōji i dzięki Bakkōtō dokonają zmian w Soul Society. Kira skupia się na ocenie sytuacji i dochodzi do wniosku, że Kibune używa swojego Bakkōtō, by stabilizować wagę Reppū. Mając to na uwadze Izuru jeszcze raz atakuje, uderzając Hadōa potem swoim Wabisuke zwielokrotniając wagę miecza do tego stopnia, że udaje mu się przebić przez obronę Makoto. Bakkōtō w odpowiedzi pochłania swojego właściciela. W ostatecznym starciu Izuru przecina ostrze Makoto. Pokonany Kibune staje w płomieniach i pada na ziemię.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 185 Moce i umiejętności Ekspert walki mieczem: Makoto stwierdza się, że jest biegły we władaniu Zanpakutō. Był na tyle pewny siebie, aby walczyć z porucznikiem Izuru Kirą. To zaufanie pozornie pochodzi od jego umiejętności walki z bronią, co oznacza, że jest on co najmniej tak dobrze zorientowany w szermierce jako porucznik.Anime Bleach; Odcinki 184 i 185 Ekspert Shunpo: Makoto jest biegły w stosowaniu Shunpo pozwalając mu utrzymać się przynajmniej na poziomie innych poruczników.Anime Bleach; Odcinki 184 i 185 Wysoka moc duchowa: Mimo, że jest oficerem Gotei 13, Makoto szczyci się wysoką energię duchową na poziomie porucznika.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 172Anime Bleach; Odcinki 184 i 185 Ekspert manipulacji: Makoto wykazał, że jego wygląd, może być bardzo zwodniczy. Pomimo jego całkowitym obrzydzeniem niekompetencji, to on ciągle wydaje się być uprzejmym i taktownym człowiekiem, dzięki czemu łatwiej mu zdobyć zaufanie innych osób i zbierać informacje.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 172 Zanpakutō : W nieuwolnionej formie jest kataną o czarnej rękojeści i tsubie przypominającej kształtem oko. Tsubę zdobi osiem kwadratów. thumb|190px|right|Uwolniona forma Reppū * Shikai: Komendą uwalniającą jest . Kibune przesuwa swoją lewą dłonią w poprzek ostrza i ustawia swoje Zanpakutō poziomo. Powoduje to uwolnienie błękitnej energii. W formie uwolnionej jest pokaźnej wielkości bronią o trzech ostrzach. Dwa z nich, kształtem przypominające groty strzał, połączone są ze sobą za pomocą drążka, służącego do dzierżenia broni w ręku. Trzecie, lekko wygięte ostrze łączy się z dwoma pozostałymi. Reppū jest czarnego koloru, poza jaśniejszymi, tnącymi krawędziami i ozdobnymi, srebrnymi elementami na przeciwległych ostrzach. * Bankai: Brak. Bakkōtō thumb|190px|right|Bakkōtō Kibune :Zdolności Bakkōtō: Bakkōtō Kibune składa się z dwóch elementów - jeden z nich przytwierdzony jest do jego Zanpakutō, rozszerzając się i pokrywając część ostrza, a drugi nosi przy sobie ukryty w lewej kieszeni. Dzięki części, która połączona jest z Reppū, Makoto jest w stanie, używając telekinezy, kontrolować swój Zanpakutō.Anime Bleach; Odcinki 183-185 Pozwala mu to atakować przeciwników na odległość i uderzać z różnych kierunków, posługując się przy tym ostrzem Reppū jak piłą. "Żywa" część Bakkōtō znajduje się na wierzchniej części jego Shikai, ukryta pod srebrnymi zdobieniami. Połączenie obydwu elementów umożliwia mu sięgnięcie do pełnej mocy i równoważenia zdolności Wabisuke Izuru Kiry. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Makoto Kibune ru:Макото Кибуне de:Makoto Kifune fr:Makoto Kibune es:Makoto Kibune id:Makoto Kibune pt:Makoto Kibune Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Byli oficerowie Kategoria:3. Oddział Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Eksperci walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci Shunpo Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Tylko anime